Silence
by Cheri de Poisson Impressionnan
Summary: Its a slightly clichéd story about Annabeth's thoughts on Percy's dissapearance. Since I'm unimaginative, its missing some days as well as having a slightly Percabeth feel to it. Well, as Percabeth as a non-Percabeth fan can manage.


A/N:

I have a surplus of Annabeth fics, huh? I'm not even sure I like the girl; yet I like to write about her because its rather easy for me to empathize with her, to try to turn this Mary Sue girl into someone I don't despise.

EDIT: I read The Last Olympian, and I like Annabeth. I know, contradicting, but she's awesome in my book now. Seriously, Rick Riordan can probably get me to murder the whole World at this point. I'm sorry for calling you a Mary Sue now, Annabeth .-.

I really should write more about Thalia and Rachel - they're pretty much my favourite characters. But I'm too afraid to screw up their characterizations (as was done in previous fic), so I'll just stick to Annabeth until I get it right.

OH YEAH, PELIA WRITING CONTEST FOR GCS. Join us [insert your name here], Join us, Join us [same drill, your name]~

-My computer deleted my entry, so I'll retype my geyhe[spelling of the actual word is for the effect] story, while you can WRITE YOURS after you read this :D

Wow, this is a long authors note. Well, I'll give you kudos if you actually read this. I'll end it here.

_Day 8  
_

Six days, thirteen minutes and fourteen seconds. If there was ever a reason why I would dislike Kronos more than his world domination, it would be his control of time. A phrase many people will mutter to me is 'Time heals all wounds' has often brought on a branch of philosophical movement, especially in this time. I can't believe that time, the eternal giver, would ever ease pain as it is, after all, Kronos' domain. It's my fault Percy is even gone - if I would have brought the voice of reason to him in time, he would be here irritating me as usual.

When I told him that he was alike Thalia that it was scary, I didn't mean that he would go away and leave me just as Thalia did. Except this time, there's no tree. No body.

Just a memory that will die with the people here.

No. No matter what conclusions my mind tell me, I have to make sure I keep up hope. Its futile to grieve even before they find a scrape of his body. There's a chance that he found a way to escape the disasters set upon him.

Right?

_Day 11  
_

I have another class to learn, another algorithm to solve, another word problem to decipher. I've lost people before, and I really _should_ know better than to cry myself to sleep. Only weak girls, who've never been on the streets, cry themselves to sleep. I'm not weak – I am after all, related to Ares, god of War.

But now is hardly the time to ponder about my strength – I'm about to pass a test in Geometry. I know that sounds arrogant, but I know that I'll pass it because I'm good at math. I even tutored Percy when we were-; enough about Percy, I can't break my mood in this class.

I pick up my pencil and bite the pink eraser at the end, finally concentrating on the question. _If the pond is polluted by fifteen percent, than what percentage of the pond is clean?_ Okay, this problems a no brainer. All I need to do is a simple formula, maybe even subtract the fish and seaweed inside to impress the tree nymph teaching this class.

Seaweed. _Seaweed_ Brain. Percy would have had half of that pond's seaweed lodged in his head by now, just trying to figure out why the ponds polluted without his knowledge.

"Okay demigods, time to turn your papers in," the tree nymph said.

I blink twice. Has it been that long already? I looked to my left, expecting Percy to have a wide mouth with drool on the edges, about to protest. But then I remember; he's not there, he hasn't been there for a while.

It _has_ been that long.

_ Day 14_

From the way the campers look at me, I'm sure they think I'm a muddle of teenage angst and/or depression. Sure, sometimes I think about the incident a little while but I'm not a bumbling sap whose life revolves around a boy. He's one of my best friends, and I miss him like a Gorgon misses seeing with the little eye they hold, but its not as if this hasn't happened before. He's gone; it makes sense that I would miss him.

But what doesn't make sense is why I feel tears pricking my eyes every now and then. Just like the other day at dinner, I glanced to his table and for some strange reason small drops of water fell and dripped to my blouse. While my fellow bretheren understood that it was the departure from a friend, not anything else, that made me cry, the Aphrodite table thought otherwise.

Its not like I've never been away from him, I live in the other side of the country for Zeus's sake. There's a chance he could die every second he lives, but its just _different_. I saw him before the incident, I gave him a good luck gesture. But then a volcano exploded - how does one survive that? Even if you're the son of the Sea God, there isn't a good morality rate for people who have lava sprayed on them.

But sometimes when I'm alone, my breath hitches up and I cry so much I hiccup. It is then that remember that I have no one, and only silence alone can rock my tears. Which considering my hate for dull, listless uncultivated activities is really ironic.

Sometimes, I suppose that some things in this world doesn't make sense because the world doesn't make sense. Since silence, my enemy, my lover, is the only shoulder I have to cry on, I shouldn't expect anything to make sense.

A/N Again: It would really make my horrible, school driven days to read reviews. :D -Is not at all tact or stealthy in asking- I'm a review whore, what can I say? x]


End file.
